pathfinderkingmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Inquisitor
The Inquisitor is a class in Pathfinder: Kingmaker. Description Grim and determined, the inquisitor roots out enemies of the faith, using trickery and guile when righteousness and purity is not enough. Although inquisitors are dedicated to a deity, they are above many of the normal rules and conventions of the church. They answer to their deity and their own sense of justice alone, and are willing to take extreme measures to meet their goals. Inquisitors tend to move from place to place, chasing down enemies and researching emerging threats. As a result, they often travel with others, if for no other reason than to mask their presence. Inquisitors work with members of their faith whenever possible, but even such allies are not above suspicion. Gameplay Role: Inquisitors tend to move from place to place, chasing down enemies and researching emerging threats. As a result, they often travel with others, if for no other reason than to mask their presence. Inquisitors work with members of their faith whenever possible, but even such allies are not above suspicion. Alignment: An inquisitor's alignment must be within one step of her deity's, along either the law/chaos axis or the good/evil axis. Hit Dice: d8. Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + ½ Int modifier. Class Skills: All. Archetypes * Monster Tactician, Tactical Leader, Sacred Huntsmaster Table: Inquisitor Class Features Inquisitor Proficiencies An inquisitor is proficient with all simple weapons, plus the longbow, shortbow, and the favored weapon of her deity. She is also proficient with light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Deity Selection A deity, also known as a god or goddess, is a being or force of incredible power capable of granting its power to mortal beings through divine magic. A deity is strongly associated with a specific alignment, several domains, and a plane (typically an Outer Sphere plane). Domain Selection An inquisitor's deity influences her alignment, what magic she can perform, her values, and how others see her. Although not as tied to the tenets of the deity as a cleric, an inquisitor must still hold such guidelines in high regard, despite that fact she can go against them if it serves the greater good of the faith. An inquisitor can select one domain from among those belonging to her deity. Each domain grants a number of domain powers, dependent upon the level of the inquisitor. Spells An inquisitor casts divine spells drawn from the inquisitor spell list. She can cast any spell she knows at any time without preparing it ahead of time, assuming she has not yet used up her allotment of spells per day for the spell’s level. To learn or cast a spell, an inquisitor must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against an inquisitor’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the inquisitor’s Wisdom modifier. An inquisitor can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level each day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Inquisitor. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Wisdom score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). Orisons * Inquisitors can cast a number of o''risons'', or 0-level spells. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Stern Gaze Inquisitors are skilled at sensing deception and intimidating their foes. An inquisitor receives a morale bonus on all Intimidate checks and Perception checks equal to ½ her inquisitor level (minimum +1). Judgment Starting at 1st level, an inquisitor can pronounce judgment upon her foes as a swift action. Starting when the judgment is made, the inquisitor receives a bonus or special ability based on the type of judgment made. At 1st level, an inquisitor can use this ability once per day. At 4th level and every three levels thereafter, the inquisitor can use this ability one additional time per day. Once activated, this ability lasts until the combat ends, at which point all of the bonuses immediately end. When the inquisitor uses this ability, she must select one type of judgment to make. As a swift action, she can change this judgment to another type. * Destruction: The inquisitor is filled with divine wrath, gaining a +1 sacred bonus on all weapon damage rolls. This bonus increases by +1 for every three inquisitor levels she possesses. * Healing: The inquisitor is surrounded by a healing light, gaining fast healing 1. This causes the inquisitor to heal 1 point of damage each round as long as the inquisitor is alive and the judgment lasts. The amount of healing increases by 1 point for every three inquisitor levels she possesses. * Justice: This judgment spurs the inquisitor to seek justice, granting a +1 sacred bonus on all attack rolls. This bonus increases by +1 for every five inquisitor levels she possesses. At 10th level, this bonus is doubled on all attack rolls made to confirm critical hits. * Piercing: This judgment gives the inquisitor great focus and makes her spells more potent. This benefit grants a +1 sacred bonus on concentration checks and caster level checks made to overcome a target’s spell resistance. This bonus increases by +1 for every three inquisitor levels she possesses. * Protection: The inquisitor is surrounded by a protective aura, granting a +1 sacred bonus to Armor Class. This bonus increases by +1 for every five inquisitor levels she possesses. At 10th level, this bonus is doubled against attack rolls made to confirm critical hits against the inquisitor. * Purity: The inquisitor is protected from the vile taint of her foes, gaining a +1 sacred bonus on all saving throws. This bonus increases by +1 for every five inquisitor levels she possesses. At 10th level, the bonus is doubled against curses, diseases, and poisons. * Resiliency (Magic): This judgment makes the inquisitor resistant to harm, granting DR 1/magic. This DR increases by 1 for every five levels she possesses. At 10th level, this DR changes from magic to an alignment (chaotic, evil, good, or lawful) that is opposite the inquisitor’s. * Resistance: The inquisitor is shielded by a flickering aura, gaining 2 points of energy resistance against all elements (acid, cold, electricity, fire, or sonic). The protection increases by 2 for every three inquisitor levels she possesses. * Smiting: This judgment bathes the inquisitor’s weapons in a divine light. The inquisitor’s weapons count as magic for the purposes of bypassing damage reduction. At 6th level, the inquisitor’s weapons also count as one alignment type (chaotic, evil, good, or lawful) for the purpose of bypassing damage reduction. The type selected must match one of the inquisitor’s alignments. If the inquisitor is neutral, she does not receive this bonus. At 10th level, the inquisitor’s weapons also count as adamantine for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction (but not for reducing hardness). Second Judgment * At 8th level, whenever an inquisitor uses her judgment ability, she selects two different judgments, instead of one. This only consumes one use of her judgment ability. As a swift action, she can change one of these judgments to another type. Third Judgment * ' '''At 16th level, whenever an inquisitor uses her judgment ability, she selects three different judgments, instead of just two. This only consumes one use of her judgment ability. As a swift action, the inquisitor can change one of these judgments to another type. '''True Judgment' * At 20th level, an inquisitor can call true judgment down upon a foe during combat. Whenever an inquisitor uses her judgment ability, the inquisitor can invoke true judgment on a foe as a swift action. Once declared, the inquisitor can make a single attack against the target. If the attack hits, it deals damage normally and the target must make a Fortitude save or die. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + ½ the inquisitor’s level + the inquisitor’s Wisdom modifier. Regardless of whether or not the save is made, the target creature is immune to the inquisitor’s true judgment ability for 24 hours. Cunning Initiative At 2nd level, an inquisitor adds her Wisdom modifier on [[Initiative|initiative'' checks]], in addition to her Dexterity modifier. '''Solo Tactics' At 3rd level, all of the inquisitor's allies are treated as if they possessed the same teamwork feats as the inquisitor for the purpose of determining whether the inquisitor receives a bonus from her teamwork feats. Her allies do not receive any bonuses from these feats unless they actually possess the feats themselves. The allies' positioning and actions must still meet the prerequisites listed in the teamwork feat for the inquisitor to receive the listed bonus. Teamwork Feats At 3rd level, and every three levels thereafter, the inquisitor gains a bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement. These bonus feats must be selected from those listed as teamwork feats. The inquisitor must meet the prerequisites of the selected bonus feat. The following teamwork feats are implemented: Allied Spellcaster, Back to Back, Coordinated Defense, Coordinated Maneuvers, Outflank, Precise Strike, Seize the Moment, Shake It Off, Shield Wall, Shielded Caster and Tandem Trip. Bane At 5th level, an inquisitor can imbue one of her weapons with the bane weapon special ability as a swift action. A bane weapon excels against certain foes. Against a designated foe, the weapon's enhancement bonus is +2 better than its actual bonus. It also deals an extra 2d6 points of damage against such foes. This ability only functions while the inquisitor wields the weapon. If dropped or taken, the weapon resumes granting this ability if it is returned to the inquisitor before the duration expires. This ability lasts for a number of rounds per day equal to the inquisitor's level. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Stalwart At 11th level, an inquisitor can use mental and physical resiliency to avoid certain attacks. If she makes a Fortitude or Will saving throw against an attack that has a reduced effect on a successful save, she instead avoids the effect entirely. This ability can only be used if the inquisitor is wearing light armor, medium armor, or no armor. Exploit Weakness At 14th level, the inquisitor learns to take advantage of any opportunity that presents itself. Whenever the inquisitor scores a critical hit, she ignores any damage reduction the target might have. In addition, if the target has regeneration, the creature loses regeneration on the round following the critical hit and can die normally during that round. Creatures whose regeneration always functions are immune to this ability. Media fr:Inquisiteur __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Classes Category:Lore